1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computer implemented processes for improving drilling operations, and in particular to a system and method for facilitating the selection and use of drill bits in order to minimize the occurrence of undesirable bit conditions such as undesirable bit balling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bit balling is an undesirable operating condition which impedes drilling operations. In general, drilling operations are performed in a manner which minimizes the possibility of the occurrence of bit balling. One factor which can be controlled is the selection of particular drill bits from a group of available drill bits. Certain bits may be less prone to bit balling under certain drilling conditions, while other bits are more prone to bit balling under certain drilling conditions.